Franky
" Franky]] Franky (フランキー, Furankī), also known as "Cyborg" Franky ("サイボーグ" フランキー, Saibōgu Furankī), is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a cyborg from Water 7 and was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He was originally named "Cutty Flam" (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu) until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request of Iceburg to hide his identity. Franky and his followers were originally introduced as antagonists of the Water 7 Arc against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. At the request of the Franky Family, Franky was allowed to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circum-navigating the world, the Thousand Sunny. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. He is also the second member to have been a former antagonist (the first being Robin Nico). He is originally from South Blue which he left 32 years ago as a kid of four years of age. He has a bounty of 44,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Kazuki Yao (Japanese) :Voice Actor (As a child): Greg Ayres (English), Junko Noda (Japanese) His birthday is March 9th. Before the Timeskip As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as the years spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck. His height is 225 cm. (6'2"), making her the second tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Brook. His pre-timeskip age 34. After the Timeskip Franky's now buzz-cut hair is controllable, and can change different styles instantly by pushing his nose for more than three seconds. His post-timeskip age is 36 and height is 240 cm. (7'10½"). He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on, making it seem more than likely that he has finally fashioned his metal endoskeleton to wrap around his entire body, and not just his visible front (since the initial operation to become BF-36 was done by himself, he could not do work on his own backside). His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has a set of normal-sized robotic hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the timeskip. He now wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red speedo. Gallery File:Franky_Young.png|close-up of younger Franky. File:Franky_TS_character.png|Franky after 2-year timeskip. Personality Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Straw hats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Robin Nico and the Franky Family. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, despite the disputes the two had during the Water 7 Arc. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceberg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he considers a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 berries left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy 'Straw Hat' when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, "SUPER!" (スーパー, Sūpā) When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Natsu, Chopper, Happy, and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Cursed Fruit, even if it was a Logia, as he preferred to be able to swim. As evidenced in the Punk Hazard Arc, Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper. Relationships Friends/Allies *Tom's Workers *Franky Family **Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Brook *Schneider *Buzz *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Kuja **Hancock Boa *Jimbei *Fukaboshi *Eclair *Momon Family Neutral *Cerberus *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandez **Ultear Milkovich **Meredy *Brownbeard Rivals Enemies *Navy **Sentomaru *World Government **Spandam **Lucci Rob *Don Quixote Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Kuma Bartholomew *Moria Gecko *Oz *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Merman Pirates Abilities and Powers As a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky is a competent crewmate as well as a valuable asset for the crew. Being their official shipwright, Franky is in charge of maintaining the Thousand Sunny's condition, along with the other vehicles, instruments, or weapons that the Straw Hats may employ. He is also an accomplished surgeon as he was able to perform an operation on himself twice, despite the fact that he doesn't specialize in the field. He was able to do this even though he was close to death. Physical Abilities In terms of raw physical power, Franky can easily be counted as one of the stronger members of the crew. His years of being a ship dismantler, as well as a bounty hunter prior to piracy seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when running low on cola, he exhibits enough strength to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant, stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. When first confronted by the CP9 members in Water 7, Franky was shown to be strong enough to almost break through Blueno's Iron Body and quickly overpower him in terms of strength. Franky was even able to briefly fight on par against Luffy during their initial confrontation, before their fight was interrupted by the Galley-La Company workers. In addition to his strength, Franky also displays considerable skill on whatever item he lays his hands upon, be it in or out of combat (i.e. he was seen wielding with considerable dexterity a large pair of makeshift nun-chakus effectively against Tararan). Even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting abilities are more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukuro, a member of CP9 on his own is a testament to his prowess. His fighting style appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate to fight dirty if needed. Construction and Engineering Expertise In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under Tom. Even his years of dismantling had not affected his carpentry skills in any way; perhaps the best proof of this was when he was able to finish the construction of the Thousand Sunny, with the aid of Iceberg and the remaining Galley-La foremen, under a short period of time. His intellect also allowed him to grasp the concept of the light lasers that only Vegapunk was originally able to create. Having once held onto the blueprints for Pluton before incinerating them, Franky was the only person with the potential of recreating the fearsome Ancient Weapon of mass destruction before the knowledge was lost forever. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his "Coup De Vent" functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions like the Coup De Burst and the Soldier Dock System. He has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. He calls this maneuver "Franky Skywalk", and was used fighting Oz in the Thriller Bark Arc. Furthermore, he quickly sealed Caribou in a barrel and made it so that even with his Cursed Fruit powers he could not escape. Cyborg Body Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breath powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". BF-36/Cyborg Tactics These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Members Nero and Fukuro. His back however was still wholly flesh and blood and was therefore one of his greatest weaknesses, since Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Tempest Kick from an experienced Six Powers user. Additionally, despite having most of his anatomy reinforced with solid steel, Franky's cyborg body is buoyant enough to allow him to stay afloat on the surface of deep water. It would seem that Franky is also an excellent swimmer, and was so even before becoming a cyborg, a fact made apparent by his ability to swim faster than the sea kings that he frequently tried to slay with his series of Battle Franky's during his childhood. Using his "Franky Butterfly", he even managed to swim up the waterfalls of Enies Lobby. Franky's left arm is primarily used as a gun; a multi-barreled machine gun can pop out of his wrist, any of his fingers can fire bullets, and by turning aside his hand, Franky can reveal a cannon in his arm that uses his left hand as a targeting device. Franky's right hand is an iron fist beneath a more normal-looking cover, and the hand has a chain that allows him to make attacks from a distance. Some common attacks include Strong Right: Franky launches his right fist forward and can reel it back in with a chain, similar to Liffy's Gum-Gum Blast; and Coup de Vent: Franky connects his arms with a T-shaped pipe and sends a powerful blast of concentrated air out that can destroy entire building complexes. The Coup de Vent 'is his most powerful attack which incidentally uses up the most cola. Franky also has the power to turn into a centaur-like form with an extra set of legs strangely extending forward from his pelvis. Despite his pride in it, it seems to do relatively little for any of his combat abilities, save for using his four legs to trap his enemy's limbs, leaving them completely at the mercy of his attacks. It was shown during Franky's fight with Fukuro that depending on what kind of drink Franky has, it can change his hair style and attitude when Chopper accidentally hands him vegetable juice and tea. It also shows that Franky's strength is many times greater when he has more bottles of cola in his stomach fridge, and he needs it as a fuel for certain attacks. His hair acts as a kind of meter to the amount of cola in his stomach being tall if he is full and sagging if empty. Franky's stomach compartment can hold up to three bottles, or six liters, of cola. BF-37/Armored Me After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively, the most major non-aesthetic change being his once exposed and still normal back becoming metal. With that final step Franky is now entirely a cyborg, and has removed his biggest vulnerability. The true potential and abilities of his new BF-37 model have yet to be showcased, however, but it can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Navy and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Cursed Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. It is also worth noting that Franky's original transformation into BF-36 was initiated as a quasi-surgical operation of necessity to save his life, and it is assumed was accomplished with some modicum of haste from a medical standpoint, since he suffered from massive external and internal injuries; whereas the process to become BF-37 was a two year long planned process done with highly advanced machinery in a fully-stocked, albeit abandoned, scientific laboratory, on his preexisting cyborg body, so Franky's own experience being one beforehand was likely factored in when customizing its schematics and functions, as well as understanding whatever information Vegapunk left behind. Franky even went the extra-mile with his modifications, adding utility functions like his "'Franky Nipple Lights", and nonsense functions like his pop-out hair feature. With all this in mind, post-time skip Franky is truly a force to be reckoned with. The weapons that Franky has displayed so far in the post-time skip are noticeably more offensive and destructive than his BF-36 weapons. So far, he has revealed explosive missiles housed in his large shoulders, and a modified "Coup de Vent" known as "Franky Radical Beam", that fires a powerful explosive laser beam instead of air, along with other powerful weaponry. He also still features some of the BF-36 weapons (except stronger) such as his flame breath and the ability to shoot bullets from his hand. He is still fueled by cola, although while it is unknown whether he has expanded his fuel capacity or not, he been shown capable of firing several of his lasers as well as fighting large groups of Caesar's men without need to refuel. The fact that he was able to have laser beams in his arsenal despite the fact it was said that only Vegapunk was able to create them, further proves Franky's engineering mastery. His engineering skills also extend to anatomy as he modified himself into a cyborg and was able to understand Vegapunk's notes on animal modification and his Pacifista project. BF-38/General Franky The General Franky is a giant robot modeled after its name, a shogun, and is a one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself is able to pilot it inside a control room in the chest and can operate it from there. It is equipped with a giant marauder's sword named "Franken". However, because he is rather inept at using a sword, the attacks he uses are seemingly ineffective, and it sometimes appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches and can also slam its heavy body on his enemies to crush them. At first the general seemed mostly useless as many of its attacks came from Franky himself, however it wasn't until his battle against Baby 5 and Buffalo that its strength was truly shown. It has been shown to possess both powerful weaponry and be very resilient to damage, for it was able to take a point blank missile attack from Baby 5 that only managed to knock it over without doing any damage. His robot is also capable of launching an attack similar to both his Coup de Vent and Franky Radical Beam 'known as his "'General Cannon", which fires a large blast of compressed air at his opponent(s). Franky compares the power of this attack to Thousand Sunny's "Gaon Cannon". The robot can also provide protection against any outside agents, as Franky used it to stand in the middle of a huge cloud of Caesar Clown's H2S gas completely unaffected. Weapons Though Franky is seldom seen carrying weapons (owing to the fact that he stores several within his body), he has been shown to wield tools and implements from time to time, most notably his carpentry tools, though at other times, he is seen carrying conventional weapons that he seems to be able to wield proficiently. Such weapons include custom-built nunchucks and hand-held cannons. History Past Tom's Workers Synopsis Water 7 Arc The Truth of Water 7 Revealed Major Battles Filler & Movie Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:South Blue Characters Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Scientists Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Tom's Workers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Franky Family Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Bounty Hunters